forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pasocada Basin
Removal Did you mean to remove a bunch of content? --Ir'revrykal (talk) 21:38, January 30, 2018 (UTC) : Not everything, but I started jumping around and forgot to add everything. Unfortunately, I am in school and often have to publish stuff before I'm entirely done, and subsequently forgot to go back and finish it. I will rewrite it (again) today, and this time try to keep all pertinent information. Also, some of those sentences are basically word-for-word out of the sourcebook. Sorry about the problems. --SilverTiger12 (talk) 13:21, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :: No worries. Glad to see effort being put into Maztica articles! --Ir'revrykal (talk) 13:23, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ::: Yeah, they needed some attention. I'll try to actually complete my rewrite of the Pasocada Basin today. I'd like to merge Fauna, Climate, and Geography into one section, because they all tie into each other are somewhat confusing while separate (the book lists two different climates & sets of animals for the mountain forests and brush deserts, for instance); and add an Inhabitants section because there are actually three human cultures in the Basin, plus the elves. I'd also wanted to add to the Places of Interest. Unfortunately, I managed to get mixed up. I'll have to go back to the Nahopoca and Metahel articles too.--SilverTiger12 (talk) 13:36, January 31, 2018 (UTC) : Update: I rewrote it again. This time I think I got everything, too. The Fauna and Climate stuff are under Geography; this is because I think putting it all together describes it more accurately and smoothly than having it all separate. I made sure to accurately source everything, too. If I got something wrong, feel free to point it out.--SilverTiger12 (talk) 14:25, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :: Thank you for explaining your reasoning. Yes, if things are plagiarized from the book, they indeed need to go! :: A few notes/tips: ::* It looks like you deleted/lost the template/graphic that was in the article. That should go back in. Things like that help keep an article of text more interesting. ::* It is generally better to have more specific links than general ones, so in the infobox, the links to the specific ethnicities of humans and elves are better than simple Humans and Elves. ::* If you are working on an article and need to run off somewhere, you can use the template. Simply paste at the top of the article. Then we'll know that you'll be back to fix things that may look unfinished. If you are using the source editor, this template (and many other helpful ones) are easily added for you by clicking the little "more +" icon at the top of the editor. :: Keep of the good work. :: ~ Lhynard (talk) 15:08, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ::: Okay, thanks. I'll try to remember this stuff for the future. I also rewrote the Nahopaca ad Metahel articles again, hopefully those are better. I especially wanted to add the Inhabitants section because no where in the article did it link to those two pages, despite that they were two of the civilizations there.--SilverTiger12 (talk) 16:23, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Locations and Settlements in the Pasocada Basin There are a lot of stubs for various locations in the Basin. So, I'd like to delete/merge some of those tiny pages. For instance, the paragraphs under the Places of Interest subsection on this page for the Long Canyon, Black Mesa, Growling Falls, Dunobo Springs, and Sun Canyon would take this place of the pages for each. Also, Bridge of the Ancients could be a paragraph on the page Esh Alakar. The problem with the pages being separate, is that there is no more info in the City of Gold sourcebook, which is the only sourcebook/adventure for the entire region. Some of those page-topics have literally a 4-sentence paragraph about it in the book. Same goes for some of the settlements. Most of those are small Azuposi settlements that could easily be listed on the Azuposi page. Only Michaca, Lomaraj, Great Raven Pueblo, and Elfmeet have enough info or are interesting/significant enough to warrant their own page. Even then, Lomaraj could feasibly be merged onto the Metahel page. This is just an idea, so feel free to argue with it.--SilverTiger12 (talk) 01:54, February 1, 2018 (UTC) :I left my response on your talk page. ~ Lhynard (talk) 05:18, February 1, 2018 (UTC)